Moineau
by HollywoodVampire
Summary: Anna thinks working at Pirates of the Caribbean is the best thing that could ever happen, but when she's somehow transported into the movie, she learns about something else...Love.
1. Pirates life for me

Authors note: Okay, hi. I would just like to say that I haven't been on the ride in a LONG time, and haven't been there at all since they added to it. Please R&R, thanks. Oh, and the title means Sparrow in French.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the movie or the ride, but I do own Anna, the main character.

P.S: If you had read this when I first posted it or are just reading if for the first time, I changed the POV from first person to second person. I tried to change all the _I_'s to _She'_s, etc, but I'm sorry if I missed some. If you see anything, please tell me.

"Ahoy maties!" Anna said as a group of tourists were led into the loading area. The ride goers stepped up to the loading platform where she helped lead families to boats and line them up in rows, making sure to smile at the little kids. She noticed two small boys in matching pirate costumes and walked over to them.

"'Ello mates, are ye ready for an adventure on the high seas?" She asked them in her best pirate imitation, crouching down to be more their size. The younger one grabbed his mother's hand and hid behind it.

"Look Timmy, it's a pirate, don't be shy." She said to try and coax the boy out. But Timmy stayed put, his brother though, was not so timid.

"I'm ready!" He shouted and grabbed the plastic sword at his waist. Anna laughed and tapped the also fake, but more realistic looking, sword that hung on her belt.

"Me too. What's ye're name lad?" She asked, looking at his mother to be sure she wasn't being too personal. That was the first thing she learned when she got the job at Disney World, make sure whatever you do is okay with the parents. What that really meant was make sure it's okay with the mothers.

She smiled and nodded at the boy, who was also looking at her for permission.

"My names Warren." He said proudly. "What's yours?"

"Anna."

"Are you a good pirate, or a bad one?" Warren asked.

"Both." Anna told him with a wicked grin. He frowned.

" You can't be both." Warren protested.

"Yes she can." Timmy defended quietly. Anna looked over at him, surprised as he let go of his mother. "She's like Jack Sparrow." She smiled at him nodded.

"Yes, exactly like Jack Sparrow." Timmy smiled weakly and grabbed his mother's hand again. The line started moving and Warren waved at Anna as he got on the boat. Anna waved back and then looked over the other boats to make sure everyone was sitting down.

"Alright me hardies, please place any loose items at ye're feet and make sure ye got a good hold on the younger children, there're rough waters and we don't want any men over board." She recited for the umpteenth time that day. As the boats started to pull out and the recording of boat safety was about to come on she yelled after them,

"And watch out for pirates, the Black Pearls been spotted in these waters!"

Anna heard a few squeals of delight before the raggedy voice of an old man came on and led the passengers into Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Anna, you're shift is over." Larry Hartford told her as he came to relieve her about fifteen minutes later. "But you're on for checking the ride tonight."

"Alright." she told him and slipped through the door that said **Cast Members Only**. She walked through the bright white hallways, admiring the maps on the wall, they were there in case any new comers got lost. Someone told her once that when you're able to get from one place to another without looking at the map, you're not a newbie anymore. Since she could do that, she figure she wouldn't be considered new, but she sure felt like she was. Anna had gotten the job at Disney about a month and a half ago, but had only worked at Pirates of the Caribbean for about three weeks. They transferred her from the Haunted Mansion. Believe it or not, even though she's Twenty years old, she got totally spooked in there. However, she definitely liked this job more. Of course she had seen the movie and loved it, and was really looking forward to the second one that was coming out next year sometime. Not to mention the fact that she had a thing for Johnny Depp.

Anna thought the renovations they did on the ride where spectacular, and the details where amazing. The first time she got to walk through it she was in awe. They let you walk into the scenes and inspect the animatronics, and she went straight for the Jack Sparrow robot along with half the other girls. They all figured it was as close to Johnny Depp as they'd ever get so they took turns having their picture taken with it.

Anna walked into the dressing room were she'd left her clothes and changed out of her uniform, hung it neatly in the locker she was assigned, and grabbed her oversized bag. Anna used it not only as a purse, but a movie stash so she would have something to do before her next shift, which today happened to be closing up the ride. She checked the clock and realized she had about two hours before the park closed. Rummaging through the bag, Anna pulled out, ironically, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Little did she know that when she popped the DVD into her portable player and settled down to watch, it was like the calm before the storm, and oh what a storm she'd be thrown into.


	2. Fire you scallywags!

"And really bad eggs, drink up me hardies yo ho!" The smirking face of Jack Sparrow looked into the sunset and closed his compass, causing the screen to turn black and the credits started to roll. Anna yawned and looked back at the clock, it was about time for her to make her rounds. She put her player and the DVD back in her bag and made sure she had everything. With that confirmed, she switched off the lights and walked out into the hall. For some reason unknown to her, she went back and grabbed her belt with the fake sword clipped on it and put it on. She was sure she looked funny walking down the hall in Levis and tank top with a sword hanging at her side, but she didn't care.

When Anna got to the door leading to the loading area she turned left and went up a couple flights of stairs to the catwalks above the ride. This was actually a part of her job that she didn't like. Sure the ride was fun and cheery when it was on and "A pirates life for me" was playing, but when it was dark and the animatronics were turned off, it was a whole different story. She could her footsteps echo through the silent rooms, and the almost in audible slap of water hitting the side of the track. Her heart sped up and she jumped at every little noise. Anna knew she was being childish but it was really creepy to her. She surveyed the scenes to make sure no one had jumped ship and was hiding around back there, though she doubted anyone would. The few dim lights they kept on cast eerie shadow on the faces of the robots and made them look even more scary.

She was nearing the Tortuga scene, or that's what it was called after the movie had come out. This was the part where she had to actually go into it and look because there were so many archways where someone could hide. She walked up to a small balcony on one of the facades and surveyed everything from that angle. From where she stood she could see the two enormous ships that where suppose to be having a battle and firing cannons. On one of the ships, a model of Captain Barbossa stood by the rail, and, if he were turned on, would shout orders.

"Fire you scallywags." She mumbled, quoting the ride. With a sigh, Anna determined nobody was prowling around and started back towards the catwalk.

Suddenly, the overhead lights turned on and the robots started to move. Anna spun around surprised and tripped over a coil of rope. From where she laid she could hear, "We want the red-head!" from a couple scenes down. _Strange_, she thought, _I shouldn't be able to here that all the way over here_. Still lost in her thoughts, she tried to stand up, but when she did, the lights seemed to get brighter and it seemed to be getting louder.

"Fire you scallywags!" Came the order from Barbossa and there was a loud explosion followed by a spray of water from an effect cannon. Surprisingly, she got wet. _Weird_, _the water never got over to the robots; they'd short out if they got wet_, She thought as she licked her lips. Surprisingly they tasted salty. Now, she knew Disney went for authenticity, but salt water was to far. Dazed, Anna staggered over to the stairs for the catwalk and stumbled up. She ran as fast as she could towards the exit, but her bag hit the side of her leg and slowed her down. She tried to re-adjust it but lost her balance and tripped over her feet. Anna flailed her arms, trying to grab hold of something, as she tumbled over the railing. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was that stupid song. "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirates life for me."


	3. Waking up

Anna woke up to the steady rocking of a ship. Her head ached and her whole body was sore, but the worst part was that she couldn't remember anything about the night before. Sitting up, she realized she also had no clue where she was, besides being on a ship of course.

"Terrific." She mumbled. She didn't know why she wasn't more scared and figured it just hasn't hit her yet. Deciding the only way to find out where in the world she was, was to get up, she groggily rubbed her face and felt around to see if there was a lamp anywhere. Finding none, she put her hands out in front of her and carefully got out of bed.

The floor was wood, and from what she felt, so was the wall. Anna ran a hand along the wall in search of a light switch, coming up empty again.

"Where in the heck am I?" She asked the air, the severity of the situation catching up with her. She started to panic and scenarios ran through her mind, most prominent was that this was all a dream or that she'd been drugged and kidnapped. Lost in her thoughts, Anna didn't notice she didn't have her hand on the wall anymore and was walking straight towards a desk.

With a loud thud that echoed through the room, she ran into it and fell to the floor. A grunt came from the bed and the sound of rustling sheets.

"Huh? Who's there?" A slurred, and very familiar, voice asked.

"I'm sorry, I…I don't know where I am…I." Anna stuttered, not sure what this man would do when he realized a strange woman was in his bedroom. _That voice._ She thought, it was so familiar.

"Hold on luv," The voice said. _Luv? _Anna was trying to get her head around that word when the room suddenly flooded with light and the owner of the voice was revealed.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. Sitting in front of her in a mess of tangled sheets was Captain Jack Sparrow, looking slightly dazed and drunk.

"What?" He asked, looking around the room to see the cause of her outburst. The beads in his hair clinked together as he his eyes came to rest on her.

"I'm no stranger to finding women in my bed and not remembering who they are," Jack started, "But that's usually when we're in port, and since we haven't docked in almost a week luv, I'm slightly worried." Anna opened and closed her mouth, having the effect of a fish out of water, as she looked on a fictional man who should not be sitting five feet away from her.

"Who are you?" Jack persisted, getting up. Anna watched as he picked up various pieces of clothing from around the room, and that's when she realized he wasn't wearing anything besides a pair of pants.

"Well?" He asked again. Anna shook her head to try and clear it.

"Ah, Anna Myers." She told him.

"Anna isn't your full name." He commented as he came up to her.

"What?" This day just kept getting weirder.

"What's your full name lass?" He asked again as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Anna was _thoroughly_ confused, but decided to humor him, it was the only thing she could think to do.

"Um, Annabelle. Annabelle Katherine Myers." She said, giving him her full name.

"See," He said grinning and showing many gold teeth. "Doesn't that sound better?" Anna nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head. He adjusted the sleeves and she noticed the pirate brand and the sparrow tattoo on his right arm.

"Wait, what am I doing, you're Jack Sparrow!" She yelled.

"Captain luv, Captain Jack Sparrow." He informed her, slightly annoyed, and then noticed the sword hanging her waist.

"Nice sword." He told her.

"Huh?" She looked at where he was pointing and suddenly the memories of the day before flashed through her mind. The ride turning on, the salt water, her bag slowing her down, and finally, falling of the catwalk. Anna felt dizzy and she started to faint. Jack quickly reached out and caught her before she fell, one again, onto the floor.

"Another one that faints." He mumbled to himself, thank full that at least this one didn't fall of a cliff. He slipped an arm under her legs and carried her over to the bed. Anna woke up a few minutes later.

"What a weird dream." She told herself, thinking she was alone.

"What about?" Jack asked from his place at the desk. Anna sat up quickly and sighed.

"Nothing." She said. She noticed a brown strap sticking out from under the bad and reached down to grab it.

"My purse!" Anna cried when her oversized bag came into view.

"Interesting." Jack stated. "Speaking of that luv, your attire is rather unusual." He nodded at her jeans and tank top. "And revealing." Anna laughed dryly.

"Yah, it would be to you." She said. Jack frowned, not understanding, and stood up.

"Well, whatever the reason, if you are to stay on this ship, you must work. I do not have any spare clothes and unless you have any in that bag of yours-unlikely- you will be in need of some." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Cotton!" He yelled. Anna stared disbelieving as Mr. Cotton walked over to his Captain, that stupid parrot squawking on his shoulder. "Would you please find Miss. Annabelle a suitable pair of breeches and a shirt?" Mr. Cotton nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

"Now, after you have dressed, please come out and I'll give you some job to do." He told her and flashed a grin before walking out the door.

Anna just stared dumbly at the closed door. This could not be happening. It was impossible. She absolutely, 100, could not be in Pirates of the Caribbean. Anna just kept running the facts through her mind. Jack Sparrow had just been in the same room with her, and she had seen Mr. Cotton and his parrot. Maybe somehow it could be true…

"Oh get a grip Anna!" She yelled, annoyed she actually believed this illusion. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes…who is it." She called.

"Walk the plank…Braaaak…Walk the plank!" A harsh non-human voice squawked from outside.

"That's got to be Mr. Cotton." She said with a smirk. She opened the door and politely took the clothing the older man gave her. She thanked him and laid them out on the bed. There was a pair of tan 'breeches' and a white shirt. They seemed to have seen plenty of wear and tear and looked familiar.

"This looks like the outfit Will wore in the movie." She whispered. Then she noticed a light brown vest crumpled in a ball, she picked it up and read what was stitched into the collar. Will Turner "It is Will's."

"How do you know Will?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Jack, I could have been changing!" Anna warned.

"But you weren't. Anyway, back to my question." Jack nodded towards the clothing on the bed.

"Uh, how much did you hear of what I was saying?" She asked warily._ Hopefully nothing about the movie._

"When you said 'it is Wills'." He told her. She smiled relieved.

"Um, I just read it on his vest."

"Yes well, I stole them when he left them in his room, I figured someone might need them. Apparently I was right." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Why did you come in here?" Anna asked. Jack frowned and put a finger on his chin.

"Oh yes, I found a job for you to do."


	4. A compass that doesn't point north

Authors note: Hello and thank you sooooo much for the reviews. Believe it or not, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten, and seven isn't what you'd normally call a lot. So thank you again, you made me want to write more. I did re-edit the chapters and thank you for pointing those out to me. To answer Alenor Peredhel, Anna is from 2004, so before DMC came out, and the story takes place in between COTBP and DMC.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

"'Got a job for you' he says," Anna fumed as she dunked her rag into the bucket of water. "This isn't a job, this is humiliating." She threw the rag on the floor and began scrubbing the wood. In every book she'd read and movie she'd seen, she'd known the crew quarters to be a messy, smelly, and disgusting place. In reality, they were much worse, and Jack had told her to clean it. There was slime and dirt on every inch, and she was sure it was physically impossible for the pirates to put anything away. Oh, and the rum! Anna had found enough bottles of rum in various states of being full to start her own bar.

"It surprises me they're able to sail a ship without running into anything." She mumbled as she picked up another half full, onion shaped bottle. She threw it into the pile with the others and flinched as she heard the sound of breaking glass. A quick glance told her she'd missed the pile and thrown the bottle at the wall, resulting in the shattering sound she'd heard.

"Ba humbug!" She yelled frustrated and stalked over to the mess. At first she tried to just pick up the bigger pieces, but after several stabs of pain, she decided to use her rag. She scooped up the tiny glass shards and set the rag next to her bucket.

"Now I need another towel." She told the air. Anna walked up the stairs leading to the deck in search of Jack. She found him near the stern at the wheel, directing the ship to its destination. "Ja—Captain!" She called. Back when she was in her world, or whatever you want to call it, when all this was just pixels on a screen, she had always referred to him as Jack. However, in the few hours she'd been there, he had made it clear that he was Captain Jack Sparrow, blah, blah, blah. "Yes luv?" He answered, checking his compass and turning the wheel slightly. "I thought that didn't work." She said. He looked up and frowned. "I thought it only pointed to Isla de muerta." She repeated, hoping he wouldn't figure anything out. _Oh yeah Anna, _She thought to herself, _He'll figure out you're from some other dimension thing where he's just a fictional character, just because you asked about his compass. _ "This compass doesn't just point to that island lass." Jack told her mysteriously. "Then what does it point to?" She asked and walked over to look. The arrow was pointing directly at her, so she moved out of the way. Strangely though, the arrow seemed to follow her. She circled Jack and the compass never left her. 

"Captain?" She looked at Jack. He was staring at the compass with a weird look on his face, as if he didn't believe what his eyes where showing him.

"No." He stated and shook the wooden device violently, mumbling something about knowing what he wanted. He stopped shaking it, but it still pointed at Anna.

"What's that mean?" She asked. Jack looked at her like he'd forgotten she was there. He quickly snapped the compass shut and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Nothing, now why is it that you came up here?" He inquired. Anna wanted to ask more, but didn't think she'd get any answers, so she shrugged it off.

"I need another rag." She told him. He pointed to the rail where a mop and a wooden bucket sat.

"In the bucket." He said. Anna nodded and walked off. What she didn't notice was that Jack took the compass out of his pocket and look at it as she grabbed a rag and walked below decks, and that the arrow never wavered.

"That was weird." Anna said as she dropped down to her knees again and continued scrubbing the crews quarters. "But then again, we're talking about Jack Sparrow here." She laughed to herself and brushed the hair out of her face. She usually had her dark black hair back in a ponytail, that's how she had it when she came here, but Mr. Gibbs (Who she'd met and who insisted that it was bad luck to have a woman on board.) had looked at it funny and Anna realized that rubber binders probably hadn't been invented yet. So she resigned to using ribbon, but her hair was so thick it rarely stayed in.

Anna's back was starting to hurt and she was getting tired.

"I need to get my mind off of everything." She said, and she didn't mean just her back. She was starting to believe this situation more and more, and she was getting very scared. She'd gone on the premises of this being dream, but that was getting harder to do.

"I know, I'll sing." She declared. Singing had always calmed her down for some reason. She sang the first thing that came to mind:

"The chaplain in the Army as a collar 'round his neck, if you don't listen to him, you'll all wind up in heck. Oh I don't want no more of Army life, gee mom I want to go home." She sang from an episode of the TV show MASH. She continued to sing until she didn't know the rest of the words, then she picked a new song.

"I wish I had my iPod." She mumbled a while later, then she remembered she had it in her bag. Suddenly, she realized that if anyone got a hold of her bag, they'd be in for a real shock.

Anna quickly surveyed the room and determined it was the cleanest it had been since the day it was built. She ran up to the deck and looked for Jack. She didn't find him, but saw Gibbs standing by the rail.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs!" She shouted. The older man looked at her and walked over.

"Aye Miss. Anna?" He asked smiling. For being as superstitious as he was about women, he was very kind towards her.

"Do you know where Captain Sparrow is?" She inquired. Gibbs smile faded slightly and he glanced at the closed door that led to the captain's quarters.

"Well lass, he's in there, but he don't want to be disturbed. Been acting real funny. I think it's 'bout his compass, he was looking at it rather strangely a' fore." He seemed a little worried about his captain. Anna cleared her throat and noticed the fading light.

"Well, it seems to be getting late. Where am I going to sleep?" She asked. She figured Jack would be to bothered about whatever was bugging him and not go looking through her stuff, though he was a pirate. Her question seemed to get Gibbs attention and he grinned.

"Right this way Miss." He said and started leading her towards the stairs.

"Mr. Gibbs, you can call me Anna." She told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Here ya go." Gibbs said, stopping in front of a door off of the crews cabin. Anna thanked him and walked into the room.

It was small, and color was limited to red curtains that covered the porthole. The bed was pushed up against the wall in a corner in order to make room for the desk that was crammed into the room. There were a few blank pieces of paper lying haphazardly on the top along with some books. Anna decided to investigate later and plopped down on the bed. Before her head even hit the pillow, Anna fell fast asleep without even taking off her shoes.


	5. Mujer Sola

Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Anna woke up the next morning to a loud knock on her door.

"Time to wake up lass, you've got work to do!" She heard Gibbs shout. Groaning, she untangled herself from her sheets and stood up. She ran a hand through her hair and made a face when she couldn't even get her fingers through the mess. She knew there wasn't any brushes on this ship and hadn't figured out what to do about that dilemma yet. She was contemplating this when Gibbs called to her again,

"Lass, hurry up!" He cried.

"I'm coming!" Anna hollered back and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt. She would have never thought it, but Will and her were close to the same size. Deciding it was good as it was going to get, she walked out to meet Gibbs and see what the day brought her.

The morning went by in a blur and was uneventful. Anna did notice two things though. The first one was that the crew was skittish around her. Every time she tried to talk to them, they would give one word answer and never look her in the eye. The second thing was that Jack was acting strange…er than normal. Anna couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely up. Around Midday, she decided to get her bag back. She looked for Jack and found he always seemed to be working.

"Mr. Gibbs!" She called. The older man stopped pulling on some rope that apparently did something and walked over to her.

"Aye lass?" He inquired.

"I left something in the Captains cabin, can I go get it?" She asked anxiously. He thought about it a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes, just don't steal anything, I'll be watching you." He warned. Anna agreed and raced into Jacks cabin.

At first she didn't see her bag, and she mentally kicked herself for not trying to get it back yesterday, but a lump in the corner caught her interest.

"Please let that be it." She prayed as she walked over and knelt beside it. Relief swept over her as she recognized a Mickey Mouse button pinned on it.

"Looks like everything's here." She commented as she sifted through the contents. Her eyes rested on the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD and her player.

"Maybe that could get me back." She told the air. She made sure the crew was to busy working to walk in on her before she popped the disk in and turned the machine on. It made a few whirling noises before the eerie movie theme music drifted out of the speakers. Anna randomly picked a scene and waited with baited breath.

"Who are you?" A curious Barbossa asked. Jack came walking into frame, babbling about Will who was standing on the rail with a gun to his head.

"No one, a distant cousin of my Aunts nephew twice removed, lovely singing voice though, eunuch." He said, ready to continue rambling until someone stopped him.

"My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins." Will announced. Jack looked at the deck and walked away defeated.

"He's the spitting image of our Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us." Ragetti told everyone, and Anna found herself mouthing the words along with the movie.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker." She said along with Will. She felt herself smile and her eyes drifted to the top of the screen.

"Crap!" She cried when she notice the battery was dangerously low. She gave up on getting back using this method and turned the player off.

"Lass, you've been in there a long time. Now don't think I don't trust you, but if you're not out in three seconds I'm coming in." Gibbs yelled in.

"Okay, I found it, I'm coming." She replied and stuffed everything back into her bag. Gibbs was waiting for her when she came back out on deck. She had the bag slung across her shoulder and she made sure the Disney pins were hidden.

"I'll just put this back." She told him and started to walk away. Unfortunately, the deck tilted more than usual and she fell over and on to a poor unsuspecting pirate.

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized, hastily getting back up and re-claiming her bag that she'd dropped. The man had his back to her and seemed unfazed by the incident.

"Quite alright luv." He said and Anna realized who it was.

"Jack!" she yelled startled. He turned around and looked at her. "I mean, uh, Captain, er, Captain Sparrow, um, sir." She babbled in a sad attempt to cover her surprise. He grinned and saw the bag hanging limp at her side and reached for it, but she pulled it away.

"It's personal." She told him.

"Luv, personal means to be private to ones self, and on order for that said item has to be with oneself. I have only seem that bag with your oneself now for the first time but it has been with my oneself in my cabin since your arrival yesterday. Therefore it is my personal property." He said. Anna tried to understand his logic, or lack there of, but didn't seem to get it. She did get that Jack couldn't see the bag though. She was thinking of an excuse when a crewmember walked up to Jack.

"Captain," He started, but stopped when he noticed her. "Never mind." He said and walked away quickly.

"What is it with them?" She asked. "Do they not like me or something?"

"To tell you the truth lass, they think you're cursed." Gibbs told her honestly.

"What?" Anna couldn't believe this. What was it with pirates and curses? Jack smirked and stood up, the beads in his hair clinking together.

"They think you're cursed by the Mujer Sola." He told her with a hint of laughter in his voice. From her limited Spanish vocabulary, she roughly translated that to lone woman.

"And what is that?" She asked, sure the answer was going to be interesting.

"Legend has it, that a young servant lady fell madly in love with her wealthy master's son." Gibbs started, "But the lad's father found out and forbade him from seeing the lowly servant. The lass was heartbroken and when she died, she put a curse upon herself so that now her spirit haunts the seven seas."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, lass, the story goes two ways. The first one is that the Mujer Sola casts a woman onto a ship to plague all men on board. Most of the crew think that, seeing how you showed up in the middle of the ocean and all." Gibbs said. Anna sighed, now she was cursed, and the crew thought she was going to break their hearts or something.

"What's the second one?" She asked. Gibbs opened his mouth to tell her but Jack cut in.

"The second, is that the Mujer Sola makes two people fall in love and then rips them apart to make them feel the pain she felt." Jack told her. Anna shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"And what do you two believe?" Both men fell silent and avoided her gaze. Anna sighed and walked to the rail, the sun warming her face.

"So where are we going?" She called back to them. Jack walked up to her and pointed towards the horizon.

"There." He said.

"And there would be where exactly?" She persisted. The sun glinted off his gold teeth as he grinned.

"Tortuga, luv, Tortuga."

**Note: Not a lot happened, bit I promise more action in the next chapter. **


	6. Bloody rum

Note: Hello all! Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

Anna ducked as another rum bottle came flying from somewhere and shattered on the road, adding to the rest of the garbage that littered the street.

"Come along luv," Jack said as he walked briskly towards a tavern. Anna jogged to catch up with him.

"I can't believe you find this place inviting." She told him, spreading her arms to encompass all of Tortuga. Gibbs, who was walking along side Jack, chuckled.

"It's not about being inviting lass, Tortuga is one of the last free ports in the Caribbean." He informed her.

"Who has the rest?" She asked as they entered a tavern called the Faithful Bride.

"The East India Trading Company!" Gibbs shouted over the noise that met them at the door.

"Aren't they the ones that branded you a pirate?" She asked Jack. At her question, he pulled down his right sleeve that was rolled up to just above his elbow, covering the P that was burned into his arm.

"Right, nasty bunch they are to, if you ever go into pirating luv, avoid them." He told her.

"No worries." She replied as they found a table that was still standing in the corner of the room and claimed it.

"So lass, what'll you have?" Gibbs asked, preparing to go to the bar. Anna shook her head.

"I don't drink." She said as she leaned back in her chair. Now, that wasn't entirely true. The fact was, she couldn't drink, it was against the law for people her age to drink and even in this fantasy world, she still held those laws to be true. A hat, the owner of which was passed out over the rail of the balcony that was above them, fell silently onto their table

"Nonsense, everyone drinks." Jack insisted, picking up the intruding object. "Surprise her Gibbs." He told him and the older man walked off.

"That's disgusting." Anna told Jack as he tried the hat on. "You don't know where that's been."

"Yes I do, on his head." He said, pointing to the man that was still hanging over the balcony. Anna smiled and took this time to survey her surroundings. The bar was crowded with smelly, dirty, drunken men with a drink in one hand and woman in the other. The few tables that were upright wouldn't be for long as its patrons passed out and knocked them over. She couldn't keep track of all the spilt beer on the floor, and it was a wonder the owners stayed in business with their customers breaking almost everything in sight, but besides that, it really wasn't such a bad place. Anna sighed and rested her head in her arms, trying her best not to fall asleep, which she apparently was unsuccessful at because she woke up when she felt something placed on her head.

"What?" Anna reached up to find what someone had put up there, her hand came into contact with leather and she pulled off the hat that had fallen onto their table.

"It didn't fit me, so now it's yours." Jack told her. She was tempted to throw the hat as far away as she could, sure it was infested with lice or something of the like, but it was such a nice gesture, she controlled the urge and put the hat back on.

"Thank you Captain." She said. A few seconds later, Gibbs came back with the drinks. He gave one to Jack and set an identical looking one down for himself, then he placed something amber colored in front of her. Anna sniffed it and wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, what is this?" She asked, poking it with her finger. The liquid sloshed around and some overflowed, spilling onto the wooden tabletop.

"Just drink it lass." Gibbs instructed. She figured a little sip couldn't hurt, so Anna gulped and slowly raised the glass to her lips and took a tiny sip. It was better than she expected, she had to admit, but her standards were very low. She took a larger sip the next time and felt the warm liquid flow down her throat.

"Mmmm, not to bad." She commented. Gibbs smiled and held up his glass.

"Cheers," He said and downed half his glass, as did Jack. Anna couldn't help herself and quietly sang,

"Drink up me hardies yo ho." Then she drank the entire glass.

"You said you didn't drink." Jack pointed out as he watched. Anna shrugged and twirled her glass around.

"I usually don't." She said. He laughed and finished his rum, or that's what she thought it was, but at that moment she wasn't concentrating on Jacks beverage of choice. She felt a little dizzy and her vision went blurry momentarily and she was regretting that drink.

"What was I thinking?" She asked herself, holding a hand to her throbbing head.

"You need a dress." Jack said out of the blue a while later. Anna lifted her head from where it was resting on her hand.

"Excuse me?" Anna cringed at the sound of her own voice.

"You need a dress luv, if we ever go ashore in someplace higher class than Tortuga-"

"Which is every other port in the world." Anna interrupted.

"It won't be presentable for you to be walking around in trousers and a shirt." He finished.

"And where would I be going to get a dress, and where would I be getting the money?" Anna asked him, dreading going dress shopping in this day in age. Fifty pounds of skirts, tight corsets, and three hours of getting ready, just hours of fun.

"**We'll** be getting a dress at the shop up the street see, because it is my money we will be using. So if you'll be so kind as to follow me." Jack stood up and made for the door. Anna groaned inwardly and followed suite, only she didn't make it quite as far as him. The moment she tried to stand up, a wave of dizziness rushed over her and she stumbled forward.

"Easy luv," Jack cautioned as he helped right her. "It seems to me that you should not have partaken in the drinking of that rum." Anna nodded her agreement and tried to regain her balance. During this whole process, a short man and his buddies a few tables over had gotten up and were watching this ordeal intently, and when Jack let go of Anna, the short man made his move.

"Why don't I help this pretty lady home?" He asked, grabbing her arm. Anna tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was to strong and she wouldn't have been able to get out even if she had been sober. Jack smiled and took hold of Anna's other arm.

"That won't be necessary mate," He said and gently pulled her towards him. The other man, who was not so caring, jerked her the other way and Anna felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"I said I'll take her, so I can enjoy her company." The man said, and Anna realized why he wanted her. With renewed vigor, Anna tried desperately to get free, but the man just laughed and yanked with all his might, which was too much for Jack and he lost his grip. Anna found herself face to face with the man, who was roughly the same height as her. She heard a scuffle behind her and guessed this guys friends had grabbed Jack to stop him from interfering with their friends plans.

"Hello girlie," He greeted, his smelly breath catching her off guard. She then felt his hand trail southward. Anna calmed herself down and tried to figure out a way to get out of this. She remembered a self defense class her mom had made her take when she told her she was moving to Florida, and an idea came to her.

"Get your hands off of me," She warned. The man cackled and didn't loosen his grip. Anna smirked and with all her might, she raised her knee and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Wit a cry of pain and surprise, the man let go of her and fell to the floor. Anna immediately ran towards the door but a hand stopped her progress. She turned around to find a black haired man charging her with his sword drawn, and she recognized him as one of the short mans friends.

"Oh no." She said quietly and ducked. The blade sailed through the air, inches above her head, and the man, who apparently expected to hit her, lost his balance.

Anna figured that one drawn sword was an open invitation for the rest of the bar to start fighting as the tavern erupted into a frenzy of blades crashing, mingled with war cries. The black haired man advanced again, anger in his eyes.

"Get over here." He instructed. Anna backed away; avoiding the other fights that where going on simultaneously. She knew there was no way she was going to survive this without some form of weapon, so she scanned their general vicinity for one. The black haired man thrust his sword, aiming right for her chest. Anna side stepped out of the way and dove under a table. She heard a **_thunk_** as the man tried to hack his way through the wood.

"Get out here!" The man cried. Anna could see several pairs of feet shuffling and jumping around in attempt to either avoid or thrust a sword. One pair of familiar boots that were hopping around frantically caught her interest and a quick glimpse of a white sleeve and a hand glittering with an assortment of rings assured her Jack was in a heated battle.

"I hope Jack wins." She mumbled, not having much confidence in the Captain. A loud crack brought her out of her thoughts as the black haired man split the table in two. As a shower of splinters fell on her she heard someone shout her name. She looked over to where she heard it and saw Gibbs, who was at the bar when this whole thing started, fighting with some drunk, the sword in his hand was a blur as he rapidly sliced the air. In his other hand, another sword was hanging motionless.

"Lass get over here!" He cried. Anna stood up and ran to the older man. She was a few feet away when she heard the black haired man's ragged breathing close behind. She took a deep breath and made her best attempt to jump over the bar, mind you I said her best attempt, which landed her about two feet away from her target. With minor difficulty, she scrambled up and to the relative safety of the small space between the wall and the bar. Gibbs threw her his extra sword without stopping his own fight. She quickly picked up the blade with both hands and held it up. It was much heavier than she expected and it caught her off guard.

"Ooof." She grunted, dropping the weapon. She shook off her surprise and picked it back up, and just in time. The black haired man was blindly swinging his sword, not caring who or what he hit. Anna got into what she figured was a fighting stance and swung her sword Jedi style. She almost lost her grip as the two blades met with a _clank. _Apparently the man was surprised that she'd retaliated and he let his guard down. Anna knew this was the quote, un-quote, 'opportune moment', and that it would probably be the last one she got. She raised her sword and prepared to strike.

"Sorry." She said softly, feeling compelled to do so, then she stabbed her sword. The man let out a cry of pain and dropped to the floor, clutching his bloody leg. Anna couldn't have killed the man you know. She did almost faint though, looking at what she'd done, but then she felt something on her left arm, and that feeling went away.

"He must have got me when he broke the table." She concluded, putting pressure on the wound. The tavern seemed to be quieting down, but there was still one battle raging. Jack was still fighting the person he was fighting before, and Anna realized it was the short man. Neither seemed to be tiring and Anna's Arm was starting to really hurt. She noticed a discarded bottle on the floor and she walked overt to it. With a swift kick, the bottle skidded across the floor, distracting the short man, and just like Anna hoped, Jack took that moment to disarm the man.

"Ta." He said and walked calmly away.

"I've got to admit luv, for a little one, you sure do cause a lot of trouble." He informed her as he approached.

"I think we better leave." Gibbs suggested. A quick look at the mess around the tavern, and they all agreed.

The cool night air felt great on Anna's hot and sweaty face as they made their way towards the docks.

"Hold up lass." Gibbs called. She did and watched as Gibbs ripped a strip from his shirt. He made to tie it on her cut and as he placed the fabric on her arm a sharp pain made her remember something.

"Hold on a minute." She said, scanning the road. She noticed a drunk stumbling down the road and jogged over to him. His eyes didn't focus as he looked up at her disoriented.

"I'm going to need this." She told him, pointing too the bottle of whiskey he held. He didn't seem to understand but right then, she didn't care. She pried it out of his hands and walked back over to Gibbs and Jack.

"Didn't you learn anything from your little adventure back there?" Jack asked curios.

"I'm not going to drink it." She said. She gritted her teeth and poured the alcohol on her wound to clean it, not wanting the experience of having an infection without modern medicine, then she grabbed the cloth from Gibbs and, using her teeth, she tied it on.

"That was just a waste of perfectly good Whiskey." Jack commented as they started walking again.

"Sorry if I don't want to die of some disease." She said sarcastically. Jack did one of his world famous grins and strode towards the _Pearl._

"Be sure to get a good nights rest, luv, we're still going to purchase a dress tomorrow." He announced.

"What?" Anna scoffed, amazed that after all that he was still going to take her dress shopping. "I just don't get that man."

"Get used to it." Gibbs told her, walking up next to Anna. "You never will."

**Hope this was more exciting!**


	7. Jack gets slapped

**Authors note: Hey! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, I had a major bout of writers block but I think it's over with now. So please review!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own**

* * *

Anna woke up with a headache and a throbbing pain in her arm.

"What I wouldn't give for an Advil." She mumbled, groggily sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The morning light shown through the small pothole, illuminating a part of the wooden floor. A tiny dark object caught her attention and she leaned closer to get a better look. Anna's eyes widened in shock as the object scurried across the floor and ducked into a hole.

"Ewww, there's mice!" She screeched, pushing herself up against the headboard and hugging her legs.

"Of course." A voice said from the corner. Surprised, Anna lit the oil lamp that was sitting on the bedside table, a task she'd learned how to do. Her room filled with light and there was Jack, lounging in a chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Jack! What are you doing here, get out!" She yelled, clutching her blanket. The Caribbean was hot, even at night, so she had gotten into the habit of sleeping in only a shirt.

"Captain, is that really so hard to remember? And I was waiting for you to wake up." He told her, not moving.

"Oh, sorry," She said sarcastically, "Captain Sparrow, what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, deri, but what you need, and that is a dress. Which we would have acquired last night if it hadn't been for that little fight you started." He said.

"The fight I started, I didn't start it, if anything you started it-" Anna stopped arguing when Jack held up his hand.

"Lets not get into who did what and why the who did the what. Even if the who that did the what wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for the who that didn't do the what stepping in and saving the who that did the what from a certainly dreadful man. Let us instead buy you a dress." He said. Anna frowned and tried to figure out what he was saying, but once again, she came up short on the logic of Jack Sparrow, so she decided to just agree.

"Alright, whatever you say." Anna then proceeded to get up and get ready, but what she had forgotten during his little spiel, was her state of undress, that is, until Jack raised his eyebrows appreciatively as her sheet fell to the floor.

"Stop looking." She commanded, grabbing the blanket back up and wrapping it around her waist. Jack grinned and stood up.

"As you wish, but it really wasn't a bad view." He said before walking out the door. Anna groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Stupid, bloody, idiotic pirate." She mumbled under her breath as she hunted for her pants. After she'd pulled them on, she noticed the hat Jack had given her the night before. She smirked and picked it up, feeling the smooth leather under her hand.

"Pirates life for me." She said as she put it on. She tied her hair back with a black ribbon in a vein attempt to cool down. Once she looked presentable, she walked out onto the deck.

"Finally," Jack said, walking over to her. "I don't understand what takes women so bloody long."

"I was only in there maybe five minutes!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Five more than you needed." He grumbled as he led her down the gangplank.

The streets weren't to busy, and Anna might have enjoyed the short walk to the dressmakers if it hadn't been for the smell. She couldn't place it, but knew it had something to do with this time, because she hadn't smelt anything like that in 2004. When they came to the small shop, a welcomed burst of air met them when they opened the door. Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and took a few moments to let her eyes adjust to the dim light.

"Hello." Said a soft voice from the corner. Anna turned around to see a young lady sitting at a table with some fabric in her lap. She set that aside and stood up to greet them more formally. "My name is Mary." She introduced herself. Before Anna could return the favor, Jack stepped in front of her and held out his hand.

"'Ello, my name is Smith, and this is my fiancé, Annabelle." He told Mary, stopping any interruptions on Anna's part by squeezing her shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Smith." Mary shook his hand and nodded towards Anna.

"We seem to be in need of a dress, we don't have much time, so an already made one would be necessary." Jack explained, offering the girl a bag of coins. Mary nodded and took it from him. She fingered a few pieces and looked back up.

"Alright Miss. Annabelle, please follow me." Mary instructed. Anna did as she was told, but before she left she whispered to Jack.

"Fiancé?"

"Luv, it wouldn't be proper for me to be buying you a dress unless we were related." He said.

"You could be my father." She hissed back, running to join Mary before Jack could think up a comeback.

Mary led her through what Anna assumed to be a small kitchen, with a tiny wooden table set for one crammed into the corner. Mary took her through a door and the women entered a medium sized room that would be larger if it wasn't for the massive amounts of fabric that were scattered everywhere.

"Alright Miss Annabelle, what kind of dress are you looking for?" Mary asked, grabbing what looked like a tape measure like thing off a pile of other odds and ends.

"Um, I really don't know, a fancy-ish one maybe." Anna suggested, knowing she sounded like an idiot. Mary bit her lower lip in order not to laugh and nodded.

"Have you ever bought a dress before?" She inquired, then taking in Anna's appearance, she added "Or worn one." Anna smiled and shook her head.

"Not one like any of these." She told her, pointing to a yellow, puffy, dress that was hanging near them.

"Well, it's really simple. What are you planning to wear it for? A ball, a carriage ride, everyday?" Mary threw out a few ideas for Anna to consider.

"Everyday, like if I go ashore at a higher-class port." She said, repeating what Jack had said the night before.

"Any Port in particular?" Anna thought about it and said the first Port she thought of.

"Like, Port Royal." She told Mary. The girl seemed shocked for a moment but covered it well.

"Alright then, I will need to take your measurements and then I can pick out a proper dress." Mary said. She wrapped the tape measure around Anna's waist first and muttered a few things to herself, then moved the measure to Anna's chest.

"Aren't you going to write them down?" Anna asked curious. Mary looked up from the tape frowning.

"I can't write or read." She said. Anna felt suddenly guilty. Of course she couldn't read, practically nobody could in these days.

"Oh, sorry." Anna mumbled.

"Can you read?" Mary asked astonished. Anna nodded and started toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Really?" Anna could tell Mary was amazed and she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Mary noticed this and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be." Anna said. Mary finished taking her measurements nodded. She walked over to a part of the room that had finished dresses hanging on the wall and looked through them.

"Alright," She started, bringing a dress over to Anna. "Now it wont be a perfect fit, but it should be pretty close." Anna understood and waited for instructions.

"Will you be needing a corset?" The girl asked, gathering up other things for the outfit.

"No, no, no. I, ah, already have one of those." Anna lied. Mary caught this and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and grabbed one of those as well. She brought her pile over to Anna and told her to remove her shirt. After Anna had done that, she slipped the first of many layers on in its place. Mary picked up the corset and wrapped it around Anna's waist.

"Take a deep breath." She told her. Anna did and, as Mary pulled on the ties, she felt her rib cage shrinking. Anna let out the breath, but she could only do so little by little.

"How does that feel?" Mary asked after a few minutes of tightening the garment.

"Oh, just fine." Anna said sarcastically, wincing in pain. Mary smiled and continued to dress her. At the very end, she finally put the actual dress on her. It was mainly white and silver, with a blue flowery pattern on it. The sleeves ended at her elbow and the rest was a mess of frills and lace. There was also a blue silk ribbon that tied around her waist with a bow in the back. In one word, it was beautiful. Anna walked over to a mirror in the corner, almost tripping on the skirt. Anna had never thought herself to be a classic beauty, black, stick straight, hair and eyes that were a muddy gray. In this dress though, she thought she was very pretty.

"You look beautiful. I'm sure your fiancé will love it." Mary acknowledged. Anna laughed dryly.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." She said sarcastically, tugging at her hair that hung ungracefully at her shoulders. She hadn't noticed that the ribbon had fallen out until now, and she had a bump in the back were it had been tied up. Mary cocked her head and thought about something.

"Would you like me to do your hair? I'm not very good, but I've done it before." She suggested.

"Would you?" Anna asked, grateful. Mary led her to a chair and picked up a brush that was lying around. First, she brushed through Anna's thick hair, trying not to hurt her. Even though it did actually hurt, Anna enjoyed the feel of her hair getting untangled. Mary then braided her hair neatly and tied a blue ribbon tightly at the bottom to hold it in place.

"There, not the latest fashion in London, but I think it will hold." Mary said.

"Thank you so much, my current residence is lacking in such amenities as a brush." Anna told her, standing up.

"You can show your fiancé the dress and talk about it, I'll be out in a few minutes for your decision." She said. Anna nodded and found her way back out to the main room where Jack was toying with one of the beads in his hair. He looked up when she entered.

"About bloody time," He started to say before he actually noticed what she looked like. "Oh." For the first time in his entire life, Captain Jack Sparrow was speechless.

"What, I don't look that bad do I?" Anna asked, starting to feel self-conscious. Jack shook his head and stood up.

"Not at all, luv." He told her, walking over. "What do you think of the Dress?"

"I love it, I've never had a dress this fancy before." She admitted. _I've never had a dress that weighed more than me before,_ she added to herself.

"Well, you do look ravishing. But might I inquire as to the reason your hair looks slightly different than when I left you in young Mary's care?" He asked, touching the plait.

"She was nice enough to fix it for me, seeing that the _Pearl _is not exactly conducive for a woman." She told him. He grinned and stepped closer.

"That is known to happen when said woman is thrown into an area made up entirely of people of the male persuasion." He said, stepping closer still.

"Captain." She warned, leaning back. He ignored her and continued to advance.

"You have yet to grace us with your story as to why you ended up on that male infested ship in the middle of the ocean as it were. I would enjoy hearing it." He told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She felt her heart skip a beat and breathing quickened, an annoying thing when wearing a corset.

"Jack." She said, switching tactics to a shock factor. Jack, however, was undaunted. He leaned in and she could feel his breath on her face. Her mind was telling her to jump back, to punch him, to do something other than let this happen, but unfortunately she wasn't listening to her mind. The idea of being kissed by Jack Sparrow was overriding her common sense. Jacks lips were just inches from hers and in a few seconds he would be kissing her. A sound in the corner snapped her out of her reprieve and she quickly stepped back and after a moment to collect her thoughts, anger rose up inside her.

"Jack Sparrow!" She yelled, "I am not some prostitute you can pick up and will allow you to kiss her! I have never been so insulted!" She clenched and unclenched her fists, subduing the urge to slap him.

"You seemed to enjoy it enough luv." He commented, appearing unfazed. That did it; she threw her self-control out the window and let her hand fly.

"Oh, you! You wouldn't have even thought of kissing me unless I was in a dress! Well sorry to disappoint Mr. Sparrow, but this is the last time you'll ever see me in a dress!" And with that, she stormed away. Jack just stood there, rolling his eyes. In so doing, he noticed a figure standing in the corner.

"Ah, young Mary." He greeted with a slight wave. Most people would have been embarrassed if someone had witnessed someone slapping them. However, Jack was no stranger to having an audience when said thing occurred, which it did quite often to him.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do Mr. Smith or whatever your name is, you should apologize to her." Mary told him, and then went to attend to

Anna. Jack frowned.

"Women." He huffed as he sat back down.

Anna was sitting in a chair, muttering under her breath when Mary came back.

"Are you alright?' She asked cautiously.

"No!" Anna yelled, causing Mary to flinch. "Sorry, he just makes me so mad." Mary nodded and motioned Anna to stand up so she could undress her.

"You two aren't really engaged are you?" She asked as she removed the dress. Anna sighed and shook her head.

"No. Actually, I'm a passenger on his ship. I was lacking what he considered the proper attire so he insisted I get a dress." Anna explained.

"Ah, so you two have no feelings towards each other whatsoever right?" Mary asked. Anna turned around.

"No, none." She stated defiantly, though in the back of her mind she couldn't shake the feeling of how she felt when Jack was about to kiss her.

_What am I doing! A. I've only known the man for less than a week, granted I know slightly more about him from the million times I watched that stupid movie, but still. B. He's Captain Jack, Bloody, Sparrow! A totally made up imaginary man thought up be Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio and brought to life by Johnny Depp._ She explained to herself, pulling her pants and shirt on. Mary folded her dress and placed it in a cloth bag before handing it to her.

"Thank you." Anna said, turning to leave.

"No, thank you. And Miss Annabelle, don't be so hard on the man. He seems to care about you if he is buying this dress for you." Mary said. Anna sighed and walked out to meet Jack.

**Well, there it was, hope you liked it.**


	8. If I value my life

**Note: I'm back, I finally updated. I don't think this is my best work, but I don't know what else. So you can be the judge. Please R&R! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever, own this movie.**

Anna refused to look, speak, or otherwise acknowledge the man standing next to her. Jack on the other hand, was rather enjoying the task of trying to get her to talk, and was currently rambling on about how he'd saved the Governors daughter. Anna couldn't help but listen as Jack embellished the story to make him seem like a quintessential hero, and had to force herself to keep a straight face when he hinted a few times of the blossoming romance between himself and Elizabeth. However, strangely enough, he never used names, though she roughly translated 'The lying, backstabbing, mangy dog of a first mate,' to mean Barbossa and 'The bloody pirate hunting sod,' to mean Norrington.

"…So then, stranded on an island, alone, with only the governors daughter for company, I created a plan to get us off the godforsaken spit of land," Jack was saying, his hands a blur while the sun glinted off his rings. The street they were walking down was getting more crowded as the street vendors set up their stands.

"Fresh fish! Caught just this morning, and not a better price this side of the Caribbean!" A man called from a particularly smelly stand. Anna passed over that one, but was looking with interest at the other things for sale.

"Wow." She breathed, noticing a beautiful hand made necklace for sale by an old, white haired man.

"Ah, the pretty lady want a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." The man said, holding it out for her.

"Sorry, I don't have any money."

The man shrugged and set the necklace back down, turning towards a woman who was waiting to be helped.

"Anna darling, do you realize you are missing an earring?" Jack asked as he examined a gold trinket.

"What?"

Anna reached up and felt one fake diamond earring sitting on one of her ears, but the other one was bare.

"Oh no," She moaned. She hadn't even realized she had any earrings in, but now she quickly remembered they were the ones her aunt had given her that Christmas. "I'm going to go back to that shop to see if I lost it."

Anna was vaguely aware of Jacks words of protest as she fought her way back towards Mary's store. She knew the chances were slim to none of finding the earring, but this also gave her an excuse to get away from Jack.

Anna came up on the shop and pushed open the door, expecting to see Mary working on a dress at the table, but instead, the front room was empty and an angry voice could be heard shouting from the kitchen.

"Mary, you had thee Jack Sparrow sitting right in front of you and you let 'im go!" The voice, obviously male, yelled.

"I didn't know," Mary's quite voice tried to explain but the man wouldn't listen to her.

"How could you not! Mary, I raised you after your parents died, I let you keep this shop, an' this is how you repay me. By letting the pirate who could have made me rich beyond my wildest dreams walk out the bloody door!"

Anna heard a chair topple over and a resounding slap.

"I'm going to get what's mine." The man said and Anna had only seconds to duck out of the way before he walked out of the door. From what she saw of him in the dim light, he was tall with broad shoulders and a thin scar on the left side of his jaw. His shirt was straining against his girth and was stained in several places, adding to his grisly appearance. He stomped out onto the street and Anna slipped into the kitchen once she was sure he was gone.

"Mary?" She asked tentatively, eyeing the girl sitting on the floor.

"Miss Anna! You mustn't be here!" Mary hastily stood up. "You must worn Mr. Sparrow! Now!" Mary began pushing Anna in the direction of the door.

"Mary, your face, are you sure you're all right?"

Mary touched the red spot that had formed on her cheek, a look of hurt crossing over her face.

"Yes, now go."

And then Anna found herself back on the street. With a moment's hesitation, she ran past the stands and shoppers until she saw a flash of a red bandana.

"Jack!" She yelled, frantically scanning the crowd for any sign of the man.

"Yes luv?" He replied, and had she been in a sane frame of mind, she may have noticed he didn't scold her for not using his proper title.

"A man, he was yelling at Mary for letting you walk out the door and now he's coming to get you and turn you in." She said in a breath, tugging at his sleeve. "Come on!"

"Did he by any chance have a scar?" He asked casually, as if nothing was going on.

"Yes, now move!" Anna urged, forgetting subtly and yanking him through the crowd. He didn't protest, but once they had reached the docks he wriggled out of her grip.

"I may be drunk, but I can walk." He told her as he ambled up the gangplank.

"All hands on deck! Let out the sail!" He ordered. The crew obliged without a second thought, and before long they were sailing out of Tortuga and in to the open sea.

"May I ask where we are heading Captain?" Gibbs asked as he hooked his canteen on his belt.

"Due north." Jack replied, and to Anna it seemed like a perfectly normal direction, but apparently Gibbs saw something she didn't.

"Aye, any particular reason?"

"It seems a man was looking for me back there in Tortuga, and Miss Annabelle informs me that he had a scar, and I can only assume it was on his jaw."

"How did you-" Anna's question was interrupted as Mr. Cotton's Parrot flew down and landed on Jack's shoulder.

"Get off," Jack commanded, trying to shake the bird off.

"Captain, how did you know it was on his jaw?" Anna repeated.

"Hold on a minute." Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed for the bird, ignoring the squawks of "Hoist anchor, Hoist anchor"

"Captain, I don't think ya aught to be doing that." Gibbs cautioned, but Jack was hearing none of that. He poked the parrot with the gun.

"Are you going to fly away you smelly, slimy bird?" He asked it. The parrot cocked its head before flapping its brightly colored wings and flew over to land on Mr. Cottons shoulder.

"Now then, what is it you were saying?" He turned back towards Anna.

"Oh, um, how did you know about the scar?"

Jack seemed to think for a moment before sitting down on a crate and motioning for him to join her.

"That mans name is Charles Wright. I had the misfortune of meeting him once, and for some reason he took an instant dislike to me. Although it could have something to do with the fact that I stole his money, anyway. Charles has tried to kill me a number of times, but he has never succeeded." Jack looked at her like that explained everything.

"Okay, and that means."

"That means that if I value my life, which I am quite fond of, I need to run away. But Charles had friends, and they could be right now trailing me. So, we need help."

Anna frowned, trying to get the gist of what Jack was trying to say.

"And help is…" She prompted.

"You remember the governor's daughter don't you?" Jack grinned. Anna went wide eyed and looked at the horizon.

"Will and Elizabeth." She breathed.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, standing up. Anna turned and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing."

Jack didn't look convinced but nodded.

"We should be there in a day or two." He told her as he began walking towards his cabin.

"Captain!" She called after him. He stopped at the doorway and faced her.

"Yes?"

"Why do you need her help?" She asked. Anna couldn't figure out why Jack would want Will or Elizabeth's help, it didn't seem right.

"I need her help because last I heard, Charles had letters of Mark and was working for the East India Trading Company. He is under instructions to kill me, or capture me, they're not very picky. Also last I heard, Governor Swann was playing host to a man named Beckett, and Elizabeth could help persuade him to stop his hunt for me, savvy?" Jack seemed to be flustered and didn't seem to notice he had let a few names go. Anna didn't mention it and slowly backed away.

"Alright Captain, it was just a question." She walked over to the rail and watched the waved crash against each other. She really needed to get back home.

**There it was. R&R, only five more days til POTC 3!**


End file.
